


An Unexpected Souvenir

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baby Sousa on the way, F/M, Pregnant Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn it, she is going to make him spell it out for her. She was brilliant but sometimes missed small things right in front of her and this thing was currently very small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Souvenir

Peggy wakes to an empty bed. Daniel’s side is still warm so he must have gotten up recently to cook breakfast. She rises and puts on her robe before heading down the hall to the kitchen. As she enters, Daniel’s eyes meet hers and the smell of coffee hits her. 

“Good morning, Pe. . .” He doesn’t finish her name before she turns and runs down the hall to the bathroom. He turns off the burner under the eggs and follows her.

Peggy is where she has been the last 3 mornings: on her knees in front of the toilet. Daniel sits on the edge of the bathtub and reaches to hold her hair back. After a few minutes, she slumps back against his legs.

“I don’t understand it, Daniel. You ate more of those tacos than I did. How did you not get food poisoning?”

“Uh, Peggy, I’m not sure it really works that way,” he says as he combs his fingers through her hair.

She looks up at him, confused. “Daniel, what are you getting at?”

“Well, I don’t think you have food poisoning.”

“This is the fourth morning in a row that I have vomited. What else could it be?”

Damn it, she is going to make him spell it out for her. She was brilliant but sometimes missed small things right in front of her and this thing was currently very small.

“Let’s just say we wouldn't be the first couple to bring back an unexpected souvenir from their honeymoon,” he says as he runs a finger over his eyebrow.

Peggy turns so she is facing him with her back against the wall opposite the toilet. “Really? You think so?,” she says softly.

“Yeah, the signs are there: the morning sickness.” He motions at her chest. “Your breasts appear a little larger already and you have been acting like they are tender.” He stops for a moment and looks away before looking back to her. “Plus, your period is late.”

“Daniel Sousa, how on Earth do you know of such things!,” she says in mock shock.

“We work for the Strategic Scientific Reserve, Peggy. Biology is science.”

“I suppose you could be right. We didn’t use protection every time in Portugal. And there was that time. . .”

“In the shower at Howard's penthouse,” he finishes as he slides onto the floor next to her. He can tell the idea of a baby is giving her mixed emotions. “I know we’ve talked about this as a “future” thing. How do you feel about it as a “now” thing?”

“Excited. Nervous. Unsure. We don’t exactly have the safest jobs. The higher ups are already not happy that we are in a relationship. How are they going to react to a baby?”

“Probably not well. But do you remember what I told you during Isodine?”

“That you are in this with me till the end.”

“Exactly. And I am with ever fiber of my being.”

“Even if they run me out for being pregnant?”

Taking her into his arms, he kisses her temple. “They’ll have to run me out first. I’ll stay home with the baby, if necessary.”

“Daniel, I can’t ask you to do that for me.”

“It wouldn’t be for you, Peg.” He lays a hand on her abdomen. “It would be for us.”

“I’ll call the doctor in the morning.”

A few days later, the doctor confirms Daniel's suspicions. 7 and a half months later, Steven Carter Sousa (known as Carter) is born. Peggy does not return to the SSR following Carter’s birth. Instead, she joins Howard and Col. Phillips in founding S.H.I.E.L.D. A small nursery is set up next to her office and Carter joins her most days.


End file.
